Shades of Blood
by Failuresnot2try
Summary: Thanks to Naraku's little game a thought to be dead betrayed Kagome finds herself taken in by a rival pack led by a demon whose blood is as addicting as his body.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer/ Author's Note: I don't own the Inuyasha series obviously. And I hope you enjoy! Please review. Makyoh means magic mirror. Momiji's are maple trees. **

""

Pelt of death, hair of night, eyes of hell; the living nightmare they had come to know as Naraku. And as Inuyasha tore through the momiji forest following the scents of death and sakura his mind tried fitting the pieces together. Why had Naraku gone through such lengths to capture both his Kikyo and Kagome only to leave a trail that would lead him straight there? The hanyou knew it was a trap. His mind playing horrible scenarios one after the other, but none prepared him for what he saw once he past the last momiji tree.

As the wind blew the red leaves from his vision he saw Naraku perched upon a cliff with a smile that made his skin crawl. The worst part of it all being his Kagome and Kikyo tied on separate strings hovering over a river of miasma that would surely kill them if they fell in.

"Inuyasha you have finally come," Naraku addressed taking his place between where the two ropes were fastened, "I've always wondered something."

"Give them back!" The hanyou growled pulling out his father's fang.

Instead of complying he extended both his pale palms before him until a small fire formed in both of them, "I shall give you a choice," the fire danced on his flesh giving him the appearance of a devil, "I shall give you one life in exchange for the other."

Inuyasha's mouth hung slightly before he corrected it. If only he waited for his companions, but no he was too damned worried to listen to reason which he would bet his yokai blood was what Naraku was counting on.

"So quiet," Naraku looked over his shoulder, "Which one of you do you think Inuyasha will choose? Kagura," the wind rider landed at his feet in a respectable kowtow, "Remove their gags. I want to hear them scream." She did as told disappearing as quickly as she arrived.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. Looking back the day had started out simple enough. She would make ramen, Inuyasha would take the rest of Shippo's, then she would make him sit, and the demon slayer and monk would laugh. Then she arrived. She introduced herself as Makyoh, an accomplice of Naraku.

Makyoh resembled a princess with her ivory skin, vibrant blue eyes, and make up. Even the off the shoulder ripped yakuta she wore looked marvelous. Her light pink hair was done up in a double bun except the one on the right hung half loose. In her right ear dangled a long coiled earing resembling a mirror.

"If Naraku sent you," Inuyasha bared his fangs, "Then I won't show you any mercy!"

"It is you who should be begging for mercy!" she ripped the earing out of her ear plunging it into the ground causing mirror walls to raise out of nowhere separating all of them. Kagome tried to shatter them with her bow, but it didn't work. Not willing to simply give up she kept going until she bumped into Inuyasha. Or at least who she thought was Inuyasha.

She realized the error of her ways once Inuyasha spoke in Makyoh's voice, "I've got you now!" Kagome was then knocked unconscious waking up just as Inuyasha arrived.

Kikyo on the other hand was approached by a wondering traveler claiming that the demon Naraku was destroying his village. With haste she followed the stranger to this cliff sight. She notched an arrow ready to strike Naraku dead when an arm passed through her shoulder from behind. The traveler had actually been a demon. Tricked she too ended up like Kagome, "Inuyasha," she didn't really want to die again, "In the name of the relationship we once had please save me!"

"Don't save her," Kagome for one had actually never experienced death and didn't plan to today; "She's already dead Inuyasha! She has no future I on the other hand do!"

"Inuyasha you must choose one to live. The one you don't choose will die as simple as that. And I will give you to midday to decide."

"What!" Inuyasha snapped, "That's in what? Ten minutes!"

"Or I could kill them both …" Naraku smiled. He enjoyed watching Inuyasha have to actually contemplate the answer and if by some twist of fate the rest of the gang showed up and saved both the mikos Kagome would from this day forward always doubt the hanyou. Just the thought of that was reason enough to remove Makyoh's seal and go through all the trouble of setting up this little game.

In his mind either of their deaths would be most appreciated. He knew the logical choice would be to save Kagome, but he had a distinct feeling that the hanyou was still very much attached to his clay bitch to simply do the logical thing. And also with Kagome dead Kikyo would be weaker since Kikyo was already borrowing soul from Kagome as it was. It would in fact be to his benefit if Inuyasha choose to save Kikyo.

"Inuyasha!" they screamed from their strings neither able to move. The rope had been laced with dragon blood and since dragons are closer to the heavens than mikos are their powers would have no effect on it.

Midday would arrive in a minute. He would have to make a choice. As fast as he could he categorized the time he spent with both of them, how attached he was to them, and how far their relationships got. True Kikyo was dead, but what he originally loved about Kagome was that it was like Kikyo coming back to him from the beyond. He wished Kagome and the others knew Kikyo before all this happened.

She used to smile at him and every time their eyes met her heart would pick up as her cheeks flushed. Whenever someone needed her she always came to help no matter how small or big the challenge. Her beauty was on par with that of any human princess and she was as sought after as she was revered. She never attacked without being provoked and her lips tasted of something other worldly.

"Inuyasha!"

Naraku saying his name made him snap out of his fantasies, "Have you made a decision yet?"

"Kagome you have been everything I ever wanted in a mate and the only thing I wanted in a mate was Kikyo. Which is why," he began to cry, "I … I chose Kikyo!"

Said priestess looked at her reincarnation. Both were actually quite surprised with his answer. Kikyo turned to Kagome mouthing I'm sorry. Swinging her body as close to Kagome as she could she erected a barrier around her hoping to the kami's that she wouldn't die. Kikyo had wanted her dead in the beginning, but with her death thrown in her face she had a change of heart. Kagome and she were connected in a way that most would never be. Kagome was the part of her that lived on.

"As you wish Inuyasha." Naraku removed the fire form one palm while using the other to attack Kagome's ropes. Laughing he pulled Kikyo up, untying her, and thrusting her into Inuyasha who caught her stiffly.

"Let's play again sometime Inuyasha. But first let's watch her die."

Kagome began to fall. In that instant she knew her life was over. She quickly reached out for the last sensations of life she could. The air smelled of corpse, poison, and something that made her want to vomit. She felt the wind blow through her hair fast enough to send her tears skyward. She heard herself scream as she got closer. She saw the miasma encroach and when she was close enough she could almost taste the poison it gave off.

And then she felt nothing but pain and heard nothing but her ear splinting screeches as the river carried her body away.

""


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha , but wished I did. Onsen means hot spring or bath and random fact thingy will continue to appear just need to decide where I want it placed. At the top, where it is, after shout outs hmm … **

…**.**

The onsen smelled of sulfur. Wrinkling his nose he added the bathing salt forcing the onsen to take on a smell most pleasant to him. Inhaling the sakura he cursed the fact that it was bathing day. He never liked to leave his charge alone for too long. The girl Rin, although pleasant, could be quite adventurous at times and Jaken did little to curve her curiosity.

He had only managed to dip his head underwater when he heard his charge scream his name. Promptly redressing he flew as fast as his body could carry him to the sound of her voice landing miles away near a receding river of miasma he found his Rin underneath a fleshy corpse that smelled of sakura with three pig demons dead at their feet.

Sparing them a glance he determined the cause of death to be purification and if the corpse smelled of sakura then the corpse could only be Inuyasha's bitch Kagome what a shame and she had such a nice smell too.

After Rin moved from under the corpse she apologized over and over. He allowed her to tell her story reaching the conclusion that this was her fault he threatened to leave her in a human village if she was to do it again then he heard something.

His amber eyes turned to what he thought was a corpse, eyes widening when he saw it move, how could the miko survive whatever it was that happened to her? Stepping closer he observed the creature. Its flesh had been removed as if peeled by a serrated knife. Her veins ever present and thinning the same as the hair on her head. One of her eyes seemed to have sunk into the skull while the other danced with the last flicker of life.

Picking up the body, "Rin?"

"Sesshomaru sama?"

"It is time that you learned a lesson." He motioned for her to grab his pelt. As they took to the air he looked down at what remained of his half-brother's bitch. How could Inuyasha let this happen? Is he in similar condition? Is Naraku to blame? Head flogged with questions he knew wouldn't get answered if he did not hurry. Flying faster they landed at the base of a mountain.

He searched for the insignia of his clan then breathed on it giving it a red glow that disappeared to greet him with a cave opening . The passage was thin making it hard for him to carry the bitch as he walked leaving him with no choice other than to drag her.

Fifteen steps in the passage opened to a large opening lit by cave grubs and torches. Floating on a body of stagnant water were three separate rooms. The one in the middle was for sparing and that would do. Instructing Rin to wait outside the door he placed the dying miko on his chest, slit his wrist, and fed her his blood.

The healing took longer than expected. His body could not suffer more blood loss. Removing his wrist he licked his wound to heal, "Rin." He called.

"Yes My Lord?"

"The miko saved your life." He gestured to the woman on his chest. She nodded, "Then you are responsible for her." He rose making his way to the biggest house for some much needed rest on his futon.

Rin watched her master enter the separate house before gathering what was needed. Taking a wooden ladle she poured water into her dry mouth.

"RIn?" her voice was scratchy even to her.

"Kagome!"

"More." Rin tipped the half full ladle into Kagome's mouth until she noticed the vague look of disappointment in her eyes, "More," she coughed. Was the water not good enough?

Before the girl could probe further Kagome fell asleep dreaming of the mouthwatering liquid that now coated her tongue.

…_**randomprofilethingy**_

_(^^) (^^) Sesshomaru likes the scent of Sakura because it reminds him of his first love _

…**..**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**1kenshinlover: Thanks for reviewing **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and more importantly his brother. Sigh.

…

Threads of dull silver pooled at his feet glittering in the moonlight. Inuyasha had tried to save her, he really did even after Kikyo was thrust in his arms, and yet he fell short. With her body no longer in sight he dove in the miasma river despite the burn.

It was only after he was forced out by his traveling companions that he realized the damage that was done to his body his skin shriveled, discolored. His hair butchered by the miasma as well as his kimono. Sitting a ways outside camp he vowed to never fail anyone ever again.

This was his entire fault. If only he would have been sensitive enough to detect Makyoh's presence, or fast enough to catch her when she had Kagome, or smart enough to wait for his pack before confronting Naraku, or was simply strong enough to choose neither, or when Kagome fell if he were a better demon he could had caught her, and when Naraku and company tried to thwart him from saving Kagome he would have been strong enough to get pass them.

Watching his skin slowly heal he felt shamed what was he going to tell her kind mother? How was he going to keep his pack together when that which bound them was now gone? And more importantly how could he make himself tell them the truth. As far as they were concerned Kagome was dropped the moment he got there and Kikyo did not correct him.

"Kagome," he whispered softly, "I'm so so sorry. You disserved better than this … better than me."

Inuyasha vowed then in her name that he would become stronger. That he would protect the rest of the pack and he would avenge her when the time was right. And only when Naraku's lifeless body rested at his feet would he tell his friends the truth.

For now he would train and to start he decided to give tensaiga to Totosai. He loved the fang dearly, but it held him back. Why train when you had a sword that could slay a hundred demons in one swing? No, he will exchange the fang for a simpler sword with no magical capabilities that had the general shape of his fathers.

With the new blade in hand he will spar with Kikyo, Sango, and Miroku on the daily basis until he became the demon that … that he is not now.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo glided to him, "Do you wish to talk?"

"About what," he refused to make eye contact as he spoke, "How I failed?"

"No," cold fingers reached to cup his warm chin, "How you tried."

"Trying was not enough. 'Sides I told Naraku to drop her. That is not trying."

Sitting more comfortably, "Naraku only made you realize where your heart truly lies. He wanted you to make a choice and you made one now whether that choice was made in error or no you must make the most of its consequences."

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**[OK THIS CHAPPIE WAS SO SHORT I THINK I MIGHT POST THE NEXT TODAY OR TOMORROW]**

**shesshybabe123: He does and thanks for reviewing! **

**1kenshinlover: Rin won't be able to do too much. Right now Sesshy is teaching her a life lesson. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do I really have to write this at the beginning of every chapter

""

"Has she woken?" Sesshomaru asked from his futon.

"Only once My Lord," Rin said, "She was very thirsty but did not want any water."

"Curious." He waved her off. Dismissed, Rin made for her charge. At first she thought taking care of the miko would be easy, but that was not so. Besides tilting her head back to make her drink water she had to bath her and clean up after her deposited waste. Also, with new skin replacing the old, she had to use thin sheets of reed to pull off the dead skin like wax to a brow.

Then there was making sure that she was always comfortable or as comfortable as a near dead person could be. She also took care to clean the strands of hair on her head as well as binding her during her womanly bleed. Not to mention the hog fat she had to rub on her body to keep it both warm and protect it from outside contaminants.

Hearing the shoji screen give way she pulled the blanket over Kagome's body, turned in a right angle to her left, and bowed. Sesshomaru gazed past the child to the miko. One glance told him it would take far more blood to aid her. With that in mind he would have to send a crow to the palace to demand that someone patrol his lands in his place. His older cousin Taka would be perfect.

Taka had always been jealous of his position. He hated that he had to bow to a pup half century his junior which was why he constantly tried to throw him off the beaded path as well as throwing his father's tryst in his face as much as possible which irritating was not enough to make him remind his cousin of his place, but when he dared suggest that his mother marry his father so that the west would have a suitable lord Sesshomaru had a temporary slip of control injuring him bad enough that even with his healing powers he was bed ridden for seventeen moons. Smirking at the memory he made hast back to his quarters.

On his table amongst other colorful trinkets, lavish gifts, scrolls, and bobbles rested a bird cage with a red eyed crow resting in it. Picking up the cage he made for the tiny cavern back outside the hidden abode.

Seeing not a cloud in the sky he removed the bird from its binding yanking a feather from its right wing. This action caused the crow to transform into its human form. What was once a bird was now a tan girl with white face paint in ornate designs across her face and palms. Her feather like hair held back by a scarf was half done up in blood red beads and pink shells.

Her clothes were a simple fabric that hung off a shoulder to over her knees divided by a brown belt laced with feathers, pouches, and even more beads. For a moment she shook her head to and fro as if not recognizing her position when she saw her employer, straightened respectfully bowing awaiting his commands.

"You are to find my cousin Taka and tell him that I demand that he patrol my lands. This is not a request."

"Very well My Lord," she bowed, "As it has been a while since I have been used I will restate my rules. Carrier crows cannot give their message to the wrong recipient. Our power guides us to our goal. If we are to deliver the message to someone else all of our wings will be removed and we will die. I shall make haste." With that said she turned back into a bird and flew away. Making sure that no one was watching he returned to his hideout.

"Rin leave us." He watched the child run off, "Miko?"

She turned to him, "Sessmoruu?" she mumbled.

"You need more blood."

"Blud?"

He pulled her to him slitting his wrist the same as last time. Her lips latched on as if on impulse recognizing the sweet taste that she craved that was not found in the water basin. Sucking as fast as she could she went about placating her body when all too soon he pulled away.

This time he watched as more hair knitted her scalp as well as more good skin made itself present, but her face still looked ghastly. As he turned her head with his hand to have a better look her eyes were trained on his wrist. Assuming that she felt guilty for her injuries causing him harm he briefly explained that he owed her a debt of gratitude for saving his ward. In return she muttered incoherent sentences.

Not understanding her he left to his room in order to rest. The lack of blood dulled his senses. He would not be fit for travel until the miko was well. Taking his spot on the futon he let the ceiling tiles coast him to sleep wondering why the hanyou had yet to come in search of her.

""

"I said train me! Not feed me!" Inuyasha huffed at the slayer receiving a whack in the head with a paper discipline fan.

"Inuyasha," she leveled him with a glare that caused him to cringe, "You asked," more like demanded she thought to herself, "For us to train you to be a better warrior and for us to do that I am going to teach you discipline today."

"By feeding me edema?" He motioned to the rounded oval shaped pea green vegetables that were piled high in a bowl in front of him.

"They're NOT," she emphasized, "For eating! They are to train you. You see edema is very soft. Easy to squish. Your objective is to patiently move each one one by one to the opposite bowl without mushing a single one."

"That's easy." He remarked pulling back his sleeves in order to perform his task better.

Smirking somewhat, "Then go ahead."

Inuyasha believed the task easy so he simply grabbed as many as he could at once by jabbing the chopsticks into the wee vegetables then flipped them to the empty bowl, but something was wrong. By the end of his task the pods had turned into a green mush that made him want to vomit. With a defeated sigh he pushed the bowl away from him.

Sighing, "Inuyasha you MUST be patient. You see discipline …."

"If that's what you call this shouldn't you be beating me?" he interrupted.

**WHACK WHACK WHACK **

Watching the hanyou rub his head, "You see discipline must be taught to those who seek it in different ways. If I were to continuously punish you knowing you're personality you would probably turn on me or in some way try to seek revenge for the torment I caused. Furthermore I believe that you have the other principles such as endurance, stamina, strength, but you lack patience which is why I choose this lesson."

"I don't lack patience!"

"Remember when we told you to wait for us because we rightly suspected Naraku had laid a trap the day that," tears enveloped her eyes, "Excuse me." She ran past him no doubt in search of a quiet place to spill her tears.

She was right, but did she have to use that example? He was about to wallow in that good old friend self-pity when Miroku joined him on the outskirts of Kaede's Village.

"I must first thank you Inuyasha," Miroku started solemnly, "If it weren't' for this training she would be crying every moment of every day. I guess we must all deal with the passing of Lady Kagome in our own way."

"And exactly how are you dealing with it?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's pointless really." He heard the monk's beads jingle as his bum hit the grass. The monk looked at curious amber eyes and said, "Well if you must know I count."

"Count?"

"It's the process of labeling an item with a number and counting higher by adding one to the previous number on said object."

"I know how to count!" Inuyasha growled.

"Sure you do," Miroku said with a non to concealed hint of sarcasm that caused him to laugh briefly before he had the far off look again. Resting his hands in his lap he explained, "After my father's death I was so distraught. Nothing could console me. I often sat alone outside looking at the spot where his curse claimed him.

I was a different person then. So sad so full of resent and fear that food no longer warmed my stomach, that laughter was all but forgotten, then my master who took me in told me to count. I remember asking him count what.

He told me to count every blade of grass and I told him that was impossible so he told me to count the women in all the neighboring villages and count how many pieces of jewelry they had, how many teeth they had, how many layers of clothes they wore, etc."

"Sounds perverted to me."

"It wasn't like that … then I assure you. So I would count and count and count and count until a day that a princess was carried through. Her name was Pei-Pei and she was so beautiful that I had forgotten to count. She waved at me as well as the others she passed, but after that I grew somewhat attached. Instead of having nightmares about my late father I began to dream of her perfectly round head, her one nose, her two luminous brown eyes, her six golden rings, her fifteen bracelets, her twelve layer of kimonos until all I saw was the beauty in her, in women, in life."

"So what do you count now?"

"The strands of hair on my beloved Sango's head and how many hidden weapons she has and such," Miroku looked at Inuyasha, "So how are you dealing with it my friend?"

Swallowing the guilt that the f word bought up, "By becoming stronger so that her death means something more than well just her dying."

Standing, "That is enough with the sadness," Miroku held his staff at Inuyasha, "You wished to train did you not?"

"How do you get over this so easy?"

"I don't, but it's like this Inuyasha. I know Lady Kagome and from what I know crying over her corpse will do little but make her mad at us from the afterworld."

He nodded pulling out his sword, "I just wish we could have buried her properly."

Attacking, "I think I may have something in mind."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I will never own Inuyasha no matter how much I beg. Sigh.

""

"Master Taka," the woman wearing the customary black serving clothes embroidered with a crescent moon with a red flower in its lap on her sleeves bowed halfway in remark of his title, "There is a crow waiting for you."

The slender Inuyokai with dark amber eyes and silver hair held back in a bun with a blue ribbon paired with a matching harobi and silver sash motioned for the servant to let the crow in with an incline of his silver painted nails.

A moment later a bird landed by his feet transforming into its human form to deliver its message, "Lord Sesshomaru demands that you patrol his lands while he is otherwise occupied."

Eyes narrowing, "Did my beloved cousin have anything else to say? Perhaps an explanation?" his snide voice teased her ears as she shook her head, "So typical of him," he huffed, "And where might the Lord be otherwise occupied?"

Turning her head slightly to the side, "You know that that is not for me to share." With that she transformed, disappearing into the night sky.

As he watched her leave his hands closed tightly around the jade talisman on his chest nearly crushing it before he released. Leering into the night he smelled his aunt, the Great Lady of the West Tsukicho, heading his way.

"Sesshomaru has made contact." She said simply.

Kneeling before her with his nose an inch from the ground respectfully before standing again he took in the appearance of his aunt whom he had always held respect for, but she reminded him so much of his kid cousin he had grown to hate the sight of her and the coldness of her voice a near double of her son's.

"By crow." He informed.

Eyes betraying nothing, "The message contained within?"

"He wishes me to patrol his lands on his behalf while occupied."

"Occupied?" She raised a silver brow that seemed to glow in the moonlight just like her cursed pup.

He hunched his shoulders, "He did not explain."

"His father never did either," she ran a hand through one of her ponytails; "I suppose he didn't inform you as to how long you'd be patrolling?"

"No My Lady."

She clucked her tongue, "How many times must I tell you to call me Tsukicho. We are blood."

"Yes, but I was raised to always show respect to those above my station." He paused taking in her sixteen layer kimono in various colors before he asked a bit hesitantly, "Do you not miss your son," her face looked angry, "I mean he has yet to come home in I believe half a century."

Anger residing, "Any mother would want her son to stay in contact with her, but as mother I must stand aside and let my pup become a man."

"You didn't fully answer my question."

"No I didn't," she smirked, "I can make Sesshomaru come back anytime I wish."

"How?" he inquired. Nothing and he meant nothing made the lord do something he didn't want to do.

"Three words: I killed him."

"Him? Wait you couldn't mean … Lord Inutaisho!"

"But I do," she turned to leave, "But I do."

"But how?"

"That I will tell only to my son." With that she disappeared down an adjacent corridor. With one last look after her he made his way to the stables to leave a perfectly good palace in exchange for rogue demons and filthy ningens.

"I hate that bastard," he growled kicking his horse's quarter to get him running.

""

The inu gang had chosen a beautiful tree to perform the ceremony under. It had tan, yet unmarked bark that was beautiful with string limbs with unbelievably bright leaves for this time of year. At its base they dug a small hole to nest a carved stone that Inuyasha had hand carved Kagome's name in.

Beside it Miroku made a lantern to hold a candle in with many words of love to pass on to the next world along with essence burning in various positions around it. The monk made it a point to clear the decaying leaves from the burial site into a heaping pile which everyone in the group was given so that they may write words to their late friend that was never said whilst she was living to burn and send into the next world.

Sitting a foot back rested the group on their knees, head bowed in direction of the makeshift grave. Sango fought desperately with her tears trying to hold them back as well as the burn in her throat to keep from crying out.

Shippo's tears fell freely with paws rubbing his emerald eyes often enough to make them somewhat sore. Kikyo seemed sad yet wayward as she sat amongst them pale as death. Inuyasha told himself again and again he would not cry.

He could feel tears coming but he fought them with all he had to keep from spilling. He was the one that lead to her death thus his tears would only be a mockery upon the spot that they had marked for her.

Miroku sat beside the stone also in a moment of silence before he cleared his throat, "There are many words that I could quote for this occasion, but they would be hollow and meaningless, everything that Lady Kagome was not. In life she was to us a mother, a sister, a friend, a lover, a person who would give her life for any of us without second thought.

She was the person that brought us; a hanyou, an orphaned Kit, a demon slayer, and a monk together. She was our guiding light that lead us not only to the jewels of the shikon no tama but to our souls. We can all agree that we are better because we met her.

Lady Kagome allowed us to see not only with our eyes, hear with our ears, but with our hearts. She taught us that there is more to life than cruelty. She showed us a brighter place for a brief time that will be with us forever.

Her body may be gone, but she will live on in the muscle that matters most, our hearts. Let the kami take you into his welcoming hands," he said a silent prayer before facing the others, "If there is anything else that needs be said then please do." Miroku moved from his spot to allow another the opportunity to speak.

Sango moved forward with a bow in hand, "It is custom to my people that when one of us die that their weapon, an extension of their selves, is buried with them and it is with great honor that I place this beside her grave. Lady Kagome when I lost my village I wanted to die, but you gave me hope. Hope that there is something left in this world that is worth holding on to.

If it weren't for you I would have killed myself. And thanks to you I now have Miroku and my new family Inuyasha, Shippo, and you of course. Let the spirits watch over you until we meet again."

When Sango moved Shippo took her place, "Mama I made this for you," he placed the picture he drew on her grave, "I love you Mama now and always."

Inuyasha made his way to the speaking spot. For a moment he searched for the words, "Kagome and know I haven't always been the best friend, or best well anything to you, but that doesn't mean that I never cared for you. I … I loved you." He said simply walking back to his spot.

Then to everyone's surprise Kikyo made to speak, "Kagome may be my reincarnation, but I know little of her, but from what I've seen she was forever fiercely dedicated to her friends, that she showed kindness to those who didn't even disserve it, and whether you were yokai or human Kagome would still risk her life to save you and from this I gather that the world has lost a truly pure heart."

Sango looked at Miroku in question. Didn't Kikyo hate Kagome? With all words said Miroku took his spot again collecting the written on leaves and blindly tossing them into the lantern to burn, "When the fire is no longer lit I, the Monk Miroku, hereby conclude this service."

All watched until the last ember slowly flickered and died and even then they didn't dare move each lost in their grief or in Inuyasha's case guilt.

""

"My message was delivered?"

"Yes My Lord."

"Then Crow I have another task for you."

"Name it."

"Watch over the one that shares my blood. I wish to be informed of his activities."

"Hai."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Sesshomaru told me that he can't be owned. Sigh. **

""

She didn't know it was possible to yearn, thirst, and obsess with a need that rivaled oxygen for lungs and yet as her eyes fought for transparent vision and her mind for solidity she couldn't help but want it whatever the _it _was. All she knew was the blurry opal vision known as Sesshomaru was the only one who could give her body solace … a moments rest from the wanting.

Which is why she would have pouted if the muscles connecting her jaw were complete when she heard the pitter patter of a child. She had never disliked any child let alone one she actually knew but her ladling of the tasteless water had longed surpassed getting on her nerves.

"Kagome Rin is here." She announced in third person. Her eyelids peeled as far back as she could but the only thing that greeted her was the black and orange blur that served as Sesshomaru's retainer. Kagome half watched as the child began to cleanse her when her eyes had grown too tired to keep open.

Listening to the content hum of the child her mind drifted to the cold truth that all of this … everything was Inuyasha's fault. She wanted so badly to give him a piece of her mind, but she couldn't. At present she was even less of a threat than Shippo. A mere mouse trying to move a mountain.

"Rrin," her scratchy voice called, "Sesshmaruu is … where."

"Sesshomaru sama says he is not to be disturbed while resting and that Rin should take care of you."

"Sesshumruu." She pleaded again. A lone tear the color of copper fell from her left eye.

"Sorry Kagome but Sesshomaru sama said no one interrupts his rest even Rin."

"Sessmaru." She pleaded again in her nail on granite voice. Then she felt it. A gentle wind that moved the tips of her hair across her face to be replaced by a powerful aura that even in her weakened state she could sense.

"This Sesshomaru is not to be summoned ona." She heard him but she could almost smell it. Licking her half lips she knew she was so so very close. If only he would bend down and just give it to her.

Kagome gripped her throat gasping at surprise of the lack of smooth skin, "Please."

He had rested a bit longer than he should have. Perhaps it was time for another dose. Slitting his wrist again he bent down to her to feed her more of his blood. As more skin repaired itself Kagome tried to lap it up, but her half tongue wouldn't reach and she had not the neck strength. So she chose to enjoy the moment and the smell.

Kagome wished to name the aroma she could bathe in, but no words came to mind. It didn't smell like the coming rain, dew, moss, earth, people, or animals. In fact it smelled unearthly as if the great Kami was serving her a drink from the heavens until all too soon it disappeared.

Licking his wound to heal, "Instead of demanding my presence you should use this time as you lay living by the grace of this Sesshomaru thinking of who injured you and what you are going to do about it once you are well."

He had a point. Once she was better granted that may take a very long time what was she going to do? A part of her answered her thoughts in a bright voice suggested do nothing. What Inuyasha did was out of his love for Kikyo.

But her darker side screamed at her; who was it that freed him from is bind? Who was it that put up with him when he was acting an ass? Who was it who was first entrusted to keep his secret? Who was it that fed him? That cleaned him? That bandaged him? That sought out jewel shards for him? That gave him his first 'family' since his mother died? That helped him control his inner yokai? That was always there for him no matter what he did with whom! Kagome Rumiku Higarashi that's who!

It was she who even made it possible for Kikyo to return to the land of the living! It was she who helped Inuyasha defeat the four war gods as well as countless other enemies! It was she who had to deal with everything while all Inuyasha did was grumble and swing his big sword. So yes she may had been kidnapped her fair share of times but it would have never happened if he was at least a competent protector like he should had been.

And honestly who chooses a dead person to live over a living person to live? It made no sense! Was he dropped on the head as a child? And sure he may have loved Kikyo but after the years of loyal service and friendship he should had chosen her.

In fact she was glad that Naraku did what he did. It forced her to see the reality that she refused to believe and now that at least that part was clear she decided that that bastard, after a thorough beating, could get the jewel shards without her. If he didn't need her then she didn't need him. She would find her own way to deal with Naraku then she would return home where she belonged!

"Rin is done. Rin will let Kagome rest now."

And before she went home she would have to find a way to repay their kindness, "Thankss Ren."

Smiling, not that the miko could see it, "Rin says you are welcome!"

Listening to the child leave she began to fall asleep thinking that perhaps Kikyo had the right idea when she impaled Inuyasha to that tree all those years ago.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: So I asked if Sesshomaru could be bought and he still said no. Sigh. **

""

"Inuyasha."

"I know Kikyo. We're being watched."

""

Kagura walked through the cobweb infested corridors that reeked of death to her master carefully avoiding fractured skulls and pottery fragments that littered the floor until she stopped outside of an oak door.

Sliding it open she saw Naraku siting on a navy futon gazing out of the small window that offered a bit of air to the musky room. Sitting in front of him rested the ever quiet Kana, the cursed Kohaku, and the new addition Makyoh who was busy reapplying crushed red shell to her moist lips.

"Kagura it is good that you join us."

"What is it you need … my master." She inclined her head.

"The jewel," he held its bigger half to his left ear "speaks to me."

"And what does it say?" She amused him.

Smirking at her, "It senses its time is near."

"It's time," she looked at the corrupted jewel, "How can a jewel die?"

"Even the most brilliant jade can lose its luster after a while."

"The jewel is afraid of a promise." Kana said in her quiet voice.

"What promise?" Her sister asked her.

"Many many years ago," Naraku began his story, "Lived a human Lord with great and unimaginable power often proclaiming that the source of his power was found in the heart of the dragon he slayed as a young man.

It was said that he was once a well respected and admired man until the day he slayed a dragon and the jewel fell from the slit in its throat. Supposedly the dragon told him that all mankind would pay for this treachery which is why he left them a jewel that could grant wishes.

At first the lord didn't understand, but once he wished for a palace and it came he wished again and again until he was consumed by greed. Many people sought after the jewel that resided in his necklace, but none succeeded until the Lord's own son slayed him.

Then he was killed by his second concubine and her by a servant until finally the jewel spread far and wide to the ear of Miko Mirodiko. She found the current holder of the jewel, a demon much like myself, and slayed it, but even then she knew that the true evil was locked in the jewel.

Thus she sacrificed her spirit to forever battle the evil within promising the jewel that it would be defeated by one of pure heart … a descendant of herself."

"But she had no children."

"Hai," Makyoh nodded her head, "But her six brothers did. One brother a farmer, one a monk, one a scribe, one a scholar, one a soldier, and the last a traveler."

Naraku continued, "The jewel had used the wishes granted upon it to hunt down and kill all the brothers and their children but could never find the monk even after he sealed Makyoh."

"The bastard." The pink haired one hissed.

"As I was saying the jewel has traced the descendant to Kikyo and Kagome, but with the later dead all we have to do is destroy Kikyo and the jewel shall provide me with power for as long as I live."

"So you wish me to kill the priestess?" Kagura asked.

He shook his head, "I have other plans. For now you must go to Koga of the wolf tribe and tell him word from word that Inuyasha killed Lady Kagome."

"The others do not know yet Naraku," Kana whispered, "He has yet to tell them the truth."

"Then it would be best to save that bit of information for another time." Makyoh suggested.

"Kagura," Naraku smirked, "Do as you were commanded."

"Hai."

**PLEASE REVIEW **

And yes I know I said the previous updates would come sooner, but what I was going to post at the time just didn't feel right so I reworked on it thus the longer update time. Sorry Merry Christmas/Kwanza/Hanukah/Boxer Day/Birthday etc!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha blah blah blah

""

"It is true wolf."

"I refuse to believe that Inuyasha would murder my woman!"

"If you don't believe me," she pulled the white feather from her hair, "Then ask him yourself." Then took to the skies.

"This could be a trap." Hinten said jumping down from the cliff rocks that he hid behind.

"I agree," his brother said, "But still what if she told the truth about Sister Kagome?"

"There's only one way to find out." Koga ran faster than he did before leaving a whirlwind of wind that even pushed his two fastest pack members backwards in his wake.

""

"Again Inuyasha!" Kikyo ordered launching another arrow his way. Today's training dealt with reflexes. His goal was to catch the arrow not that that meant he did mind you. Missing again she shook her head, "Anticipate where it will land Inuyasha."

"How?"

"Use your inner yokai. Feel the air bend around you, hear the snap of the bow, smell the flint strike the string, taste the danger, and then reach out to grab it."

She was about to shoot in Inuyasha's direction again when she sensed a demonic aura and shot her arrow at it instead pinning him to a tree by his shoulder blade.

"Let me go!"

"Kouga!" Miroku ran to him extending an arm to stop the dead Miko, "We know this one."

Pulling the arrow out, "What are you doing here wolf?"

"I've heard word by wind," which was partially true, "that my woman is dead!"

He looked from Sango turning her head away, Miroku's sullen expression, Shippo trying to hide his face with his small paws, and Inuyasha knowing at that moment what Kagura said was true.

"What happened Inuyasha," Koga growled grabbing his shoulder, "How could you let her die? I only left her with you because I was assured of her safety!"

"Naraku."

"That bastard," he growled again, "What did he do?"

"Kidnapped her and me then threw her in a miasma river of his own creation," Kikyo answered, "I only escaped due to my soul collectors but she … was not so fortunate."

Finishing the edited version of the story, "I came moments after she fell in about to catch her but Naraku and Kagura stopped me!" his fist tightened, "I … I failed."

"You sure as hell did!"

"Don't blame me! I did what I could! Where were you huh?"

"Don't try to turn this on me mutt face Kagome was your responsibility you bastard. If you truly loved her even a tenth of how much I do then nothing would have stood in your way!"

"That's easy for you to say you weren't there," the hanyou crossed his arms, "And if what you say is true you didn't love your tribe enough seeing as how you let almost all of them die and you only had Kagura to deal with."

"I wasn't there like you were!"

"I can't stop her from falling with my mind! I know you think I'm awesome but I aint no damn kami!"

"Excuses!"

"We checked the river afterwards," Miroku cut in, "We couldn't find her."

"Ok so mutt face and the miko were there but what about you two!"

SLAP. Sango pulled her hand back, "Nothing and I mean nothing is more important to us than Kagome! How dare you assume that we would simply let her die after all she has done for us! We searched that river till our skin started to burn off and then some! We searched the banks! We searched both up and down stream! We questioned local villages looking in search of her! How dare you speak to us as if we sat idly by and watched it happen! None of us here would do that," she backed him into the tree, "Speak of us ill again and I will slay you as any other demon! With Kagome gone there is no one to spare you!"

Running from her somewhat frightened but understanding, "At the very least you performed the last rites?"

The monk nodded, "I will inform you where to go …"

As the adults moved Shippo ran to hide in the tree again. He was so damn useless. After his father died Kagome gave him a family, a parent, and most importantly love and he couldn't do anything to help! The others wouldn't even let him in the river to search for her.

If only he was there he could have caught her. Crying again he dropped his pack of crayons, his last connection to Kagome, "No!" he cried when a red eyed crow swooped out of nowhere, caught them, and gave them over.

"Thanks bird."

As if it understood him it nodded then flew off.

"Shippo."

At the sound of that voice he leaped out of the tree running as fast as he could until he was cornered and shouted Inuyasha's name.

"Makyoh!"

She nodded, as beautiful as ever, "Would you like to see how Kagome actually died?"

"Wh … what do you mean?"

"Inuyasha did not tell the full story."

"But Kikyo …"

"Lied for the man she once loved." Makyoh finished.

"You're lying!"

"Am I?"

He looked into her eyes trying desperately to find the lie that he hoped was there, "I still don't believe you."

"And you believe Inuyasha?"

"He's my friend! I trust him."

"But he's lied to you before has he not?"

"Never!"

"How about when he tells you how strong and useful you are," she smiled, "Even you know that's a lie."

"I am useful." He said indignantly.

Laughing in a chillingly beautiful voice, "Then what, pray tell, do you do?"

"I," damn what did he do?

"My point exactly."

"Shippo!" Inuyasha called.

Looking past Shippo, "Our time has been cut short but I'll return this I swear." She said disappearing before an arrow could pierce her.

"Inuyasha!"

"What did she want?" Sango asked making sure her little friend was safe.

"She wanted," why did he want to lie? Why was he so curious? He shouldn't be right? Inuyasha is trustworthy … then again, "To warn that Naraku will be coming!"

""

"Has the message been delivered?"

Bowing, "Of course Naraku."

"You could have chosen to tell the slayer or the monk, why pick the child?"

Turning to him, "It is best to know at a young age that the world is a cruel place."

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Ms. Takahashi, after many letters and appeals and a camp out outside her office, still refuses to share rights.

""

How many weeks, how many months had she been here? She was finally healed enough to walk, talk, and stand for periods of time and yet she still felt as broken as she did before. As she sat in the makeshift tub with a foot hanging over the edge she couldn't help but think about what has happened and what has yet to come.

"Miko." Sesshomaru came in and despite the fact she was naked she had been drinking his blood for a while now which kind of nulled the oh-my-kami-he-saw-me-naked moment.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"The half breed and his friends believe you are dead."

"That is unsurprising." She said wondering why he still stood where he was. His eyes didn't seem to be searching out her treasure chest so what was it "is there something else you wanted?"

"Through crow I've heard word of how you and your clay double both hung a hair's breadth above death by rope and my brother chose to cut the string."

She looked away, "It's true which is why he won't look for me."

"No he will not come in search of what he believes is dead which is convenient for me."

"How?"

"The rest of your pack doesn't know the truth."

Mouth open, "he didn't tell them nor did the clay double that has taken your place! That bastard!" Kagome hissed submerging herself in the water a bit as she did so.

"While you are not missed you shall help me find someone."

She nodded when he turned to leave and said, "I feel a little weak…"

Not bothering to look back, "You are young. Your body will heal the rest."

"You mean no more blood."

"No more."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Ok ok I don't own Inuyasha so can you please release me officers - I guess the campout didn't go as planned. **

…

"Rin thinks you are thirsty Kagome." Rin's big almond eyes turned to her.

Moving her tongue along her chapped lips feeling pieces of skin give way as she performed the action coupled with the back of her throat resembling a barren wasteland not to mention the scratching and occasional laps of vision she returned her smile, "I am fine Rin."

"Rin will go fetch more water by the spring ."

"Do not bother."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin inclined her head gently with a blinding smile.

"The miko is able to walk so we are leaving now."

The child jumped excitedly, "Rin will ready Au-un!"

Kagome watched the girl disappear when she turned to Sesshomaru fighting the way her dry throat began to water at the very thought of his blood pumping in his veins, "You wanted me to help you?"

""

"Lady Tsukicho it is pleasant to have your acquaintance unlike that of your son." The head of the demon council, an old dragon demon named Ryu addressed.

"My pup has better to do than waste his time antagonizing the ladies and lords of this land."

"Pleasant as ever," he said snarky, "As you know your husband never officially performed a succession ceremony for Sesshomaru meaning that he is not a lord, but a prince … and before you remind me I know. He still has twelve moons to take a mate or you will be forced to marry another and produce a true heir."

Very few yokai talked down to Tsukicho even ones of higher stature. The hall remained quiet as the lady simply looked bored as per normal, "Ryu you act as if I do not know the rules that you created the moment you lost your position as Lord of the North and took up residence here."

"Do you dare insinuate," his eyes began to glow red, "That I do this on purpose?"

"My mate made many enemies. You among them."

"Thus allowing you to assume that I would pettily try to remove the throne from his only heir?"

"Two. Remember your fifty sixth law made bastards eligible. So if my son fails there is still another," she seemed deep in thought, "What is his name …"

Ryu had actually forgotten he made that stupid law, "The hanyou will never be accepted."

"The acceptance of those beneath my notice concerns me not." She stood.

"I didn't dismiss you yet Tsukicho!"

Her smile had the warmth of steel crossing ice, "But dear Ryu I thought the sight of my retreating back was one you were accustomed too."

""

"I'm not getting any better," Inuyasha snapped tossing his sword to the side, "Why aren't I stronger yet!"

"Relax Inuyasha," the monk tried to calm him, "The Great Wall wasn't built in a day."

"What's a great wall?"

Sango tried her hand at reasoning with the enraged hanyou, "What Miroku is trying to tell you is that these things take time. No one is born perfect."

"But I have yokai blood! I should be able to shred you all to pieces!"

"Inuyasha," Kikyo walked to him placing her arm on his forearm in a soothing action, "Strength isn't always measured in muscle. Fox yokai are revered for using their minds to outsmart there enemies."

"Well he isn't the sharpest crayon in the box … oww!"

"Now now Shippo." Sango scolded lightly.

"The point," the dead miko continued, "Is that your strength lies here," she placed a hand over his heart, "Use your resolve to defeat your enemies," she notched an arrow, "Again!"

""

"When will you speak to the kit again?" Naraku asked looking at the back of Makyoh who used an old shield as a mirror to help do her hair.

Looking at his reflection, "When the time is right."

Leaning against the door frame, "You know Makyoh I can just as easily place you back under your seal." He threatened.

"Don't you need this," she asked pulling out an enchanted amethyst stone crushing it in her palms, "I am here only to return a favor. And once I'm done we will not see each other again."

He laughed, "Tired of men controlling your destiny I see."

""

"Taka?"

Surprised his aunt had came to find him all the way out in the woods, "My Lady?"

"I have a task for you."

Kami, do these people love tormenting him? "Name it."

"Find our Lord and bring him home."

"How?"

Giving him a serious look, "Tell him what he needs to hear."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yukinara: I'll try but no promises sorry ;(

Loveinthebattlefield: Thanks!

Tsukiyo Tenshi: Here you go.

LovesDepp: I know you were expecting more Kags and Sessh and I promise we're getting there by next chapter.

Eloquent dreams: Yes I mixed the names up. I meant the two wolf demons that accompany Koga.

Thanks and please review! I don't know if I mentioned this or not but when I update I update all my stories which is why it takes so long, but I'm about to finish up two of my X-Men stories so these updates should be coming a little faster. Thanks for your patience


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Dear readers as I write you from jail I would like to remind you that I do not own Inuyasha oh and do you got 5,000 Y? **

…

"A ningen."

He really needed help finding a simple human? That was as believable as Rin turning into a demon with fangs every full moon, then again the impossible did seem to want to rear its head all of a sudden, "May I ask why."

Wondering why she rubbed her throat and stared at his person so intently, "He is trafficking humans and now demon girls to ningen males to a place called Europe."

"That's awful!"

Now outside of the cave he gave a once over of their supplies as well as Rin and gave Jaken a look that said if he so much as opened his mouth he would die, clearly still mad about Rin almost getting hurt, "He used to trouble the Northern Lands ,but the Lord and Lady there cared little for their people so long as their orders were followed. Then he made the unwise decision to remain here. I have an idea of his location I just need bait."

"Aren't I a little old for his type?" she had barely enough energy to walk and now he expected her to infiltrate a prostitution ring!

Turning from her, "I will not sacrifice my people or Rin so you will have to do."

Mouth agape, "Don't take this the wrong way Se … Lord Sesshomaru, but you don't strike me as the caring type."

Seemingly unfazed by her comment, "I am a Lord first miko. I didn't understand the importance of humans until the day my father took me from the castle for my very first time. He showed me the grapes, rice, and other delicacies I enjoyed every day were farmed by the humans.

He showed me the iron that now decorates my castle came from humans mining and said humans working with demons to form them into decorative pieces. He then told me that a Lord is not a tyrannical leader, or selfish pacesetter, or a gold driven glutton, but a balance keeper.

Though I dislike humans and most demons I must allow them to do what they are needed to do to keep these lands intact. Remember a lord is only as strong as his foundation."

Did Sesshomaru just raise a pedestal in front of her? All of a sudden Kagome wasn't sure about anything anymore. Herself included.

"Jaken will go into each village with coin," he explained, "searching for a woman of your profile. Once he kidnaps you. You have one sunrise to find out everything you can before I kill them all."

"That seems a little harsh."

"One sunrise."

After those two words he became silent. Kagome tried to keep up with his stride stumbling many times until Rin offered her a spot on her 'pet'. Wondering how everyone could seem so calm when she was starving she fought against but lost herself into the sight of his unmarred pale neck thinking of every way she could drink from him.

At this point she was so desperate that if he were a girl she would lap him up during his cycle, but since life couldn't be that simple she thought about sparring with him. Yet even she knew the chances of hitting him much less seeing him as he moved were slim. Very very slim.

Maybe she could convince him to teach her demon language then accidently cut him on a line of parchment. Or accidently push him down a jagged rock. She would offer to cook, he would accept thinking she knew her place, and then she'd serve him a helping bowl of miso laced with fish bones.

If she were lucky one of them would puncture him, he'd spit it out, and when he wasn't looking she'd suck the sweet nectar off the bone.

"Kagome?"

"Yes Rin?"

"Why are you drooling?"

Embarrassed, "Just a little hungry."

"We don't carry food on us." She laughed at the slop hanging from her mouth.

Wiping said area off, "And why not!"

"Lord Sesshomaru feeds Rin when Rin is hungry."

"And are you hungry?"

"No."

"Then we can stop at a village for food."

Rin laughed, "Silly Kagome Lord Sesshomaru only brings me deer and melons to eat."

"Say Rin how long have you been with him?"

"Long time." She said brightly.

"Don't you think you should be in a human village?"

She shook her head fiercely, "Rin belongs with Lord Sesshomaru and Rin will serve him forever!"

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Sesshomaru stand a bit taller as he walked, "But don't you ever want another's company?"

"No."

Sesshomaru has her brain washed, "Why?"

"Rin had nothing before Lord Sesshomaru revived her from the netherworld and now Rin has family, food, shelter, friends, a pet, and all the flowers Rin will ever want to play with!"

"You died!"

"Rin doesn't like to talk about it."

"Sorry," she hurried her apology. She just hoped that finding out more about him might lead to ways to get his blood other than groveling on her knees for it, not that she was entirely above that option, "So you said you had shelter."

She nodded, "Lord Sesshomaru always finds Rin a place to stay out of harm and storms."

Unlike his dear brother she noted mentally, "And do you like moving place to place?"

Her smile broadened, "Lord Sesshomaru has many secret places and one place even has exotic birds and mermaids! They taught Rin how to swim and fish!"

"And how exactly does one get mermaids?"

"You ask a lot of questions." Jaken said cautiously eyeing his Lord to see if it was ok to speak now. Not receiving a rock to the head he figured he had the green light to speak his mind, "You should just be grateful and keep your mouth shut!"

"Ignore him Kagome," Rin pleaded, "He looks so funny when he's angry!"

"I do NOT look funny!" he stammered bouncing foot to foot with a near red face, a stark contrast from the green of his scales.

"You're right Rin."

They continued to travel until sun down when Kagome just knew Rin needed to be feed now, "Don't you think you should feed Rin?"

Ignoring her.

"It is getting awfully late."

No answer.

"I bet you wouldn't like it if she starved to death!"

No answer.

"Kagome," Rin giggled, "You have to say Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Oh," conceited much she thought, "Lord Sesshomaru."

"Miko?"

"Will you please feed Rin."

"Shelter is of my primary concern. I will not hunt with her unprotected."

"I'm still here."

"As I've said unprotected."

Although she hated to admit it she was really weak. It took everything she had to not lay on Rin as they rode her animal.

"How about over there?" Kagome suggested a forest.

He shook his head, "A forest is the first place hungry yokai will go searching for food making it unsafe."

"Then where do you suggest _Lord _Sesshomaru."

"A place away from the obvious. No trees. No water source. No down current of wind."

"Another cave then?"

He lead them to a small empty house , "This will do." Then left.

Once gone Rin went about unloading sleeping furs. Jaken left to collect firewood.

"Here let me help Rin."

She shook her head, "I'll never get strong if I continue to rely on others."

Pulling her hands back as if they burned she turned her eyes to the roaring flame. Looking at it she thought of everything that brought her here, but most of all what Rin said. Shippo wouldn't mind her doing everything for him and it wasn't like Rin was surviving on her own … not that an eight year old could mind you.

Looking at the girl whose eyes never strayed from the entrance she wondered how one person could love Sesshomaru so much. Yes earlier in the day she did see a glimpse of the person behind the yokai that tried to murder her on many an occasion, but it wasn't enough.

Perhaps she just had to get to know him. She would have thought she knew everything there was to know about Inuyasha until he played Russian roulette with her life. So maybe there was more to Sesshomaru. Fact wise he did not only provide for Rin but revived her. Why would someone as cruel as him bring back anyone from the dead?

"Sesshomaru-sama!" she squealed from her spot on the floor.

Standing, "That's not Sesshomaru Rin!"

…**.. **

**Nightsangel8989: I really liked your comment. Thank you **

**Loveinthebattlefield: Happy belated Valentine's to you too! And yes I know about Ms. Houston. It's really sad. **

**Sesshomaru2004: Let's not get too carried away just yet … but I have a feeling you're on the right track! **

**Tsukiyo Tenshi: Your wish is my command! **

**Please read and review – thank you**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: Being deported sucks. And yes we both know that I know that you know what goes here.**

…

"It appears my most favored cousin isn't here." The silver haired inu yokai smirked removing his sword from its near transparent blue sheaf.

"Leave us alone!" Kagome's voice began to squeak. She really did need a pick me up about now.

Smiling brightly, "Such strange company he keeps. Oh well I guess I have to rip you all limb from limb until your screams bring him here."

Jaken stepped in front of them both, "Staff of two heads!"

Fire erupted from one skeletal mouth. The yokai simply made a blue barrier with his sword neither reflecting nor receiving damage from the attack. Then Kagome tried her luck by forcing as much miko powers in her hands as she could then grabbed him.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" He asked back smacking her into a wall. Then noticed Rin, "I guess I'll just have to kill your daughter."

Rin didn't show fear. She pulled a dagger from her obi and held it out towards him, "You cannot win child."

Glaring she sucked in a big breath of air then shouted Sesshomaru's name loud enough for the dead to hear before lunging at him. The yokai decided to humor her by allowing her to charge at him, but instead of running at him she ran between his legs then climbed up his length of hair, "Get off!" he snarled.

Instead she moved shoulder to shoulder slashing as best she could managing to hit him a good three times when she seemed to disappear and the sword of the yokai was suspended by the arm of Sesshomaru.

"Cousin!"

"Taka."

Trying to remove his sword from Sesshomaru's grip, "Oh come now Sessho I was simply playing with them."

"You should know not to play with what's mine."

Giving up on pulling the sword back he looked down at his painted nails, "You have all the humor of stone Sessho."

"Why are you here?"

"Me," he replied in an innocent voice, "Your mother has sent me to retrieve you."

"Then she will have to wait."

"But I can't return without you."

Kagome looked at the two. It was obvious that they were related. But where Sesshomaru sculpted his cousin looked a lack luster copy that needed work.

"That is not my problem."

"No," he removed his eyes from his nails to meet his cousins, "But it will be theirs."

Breaking the sword to pieces, "Then you may stay."

Collecting the pieces from the ground with a snarl, "This sword was my father's!"

"A sword such as that is only as strong as its master."

Biting back a retort with eyes promising revenge, "Totosai better be able to fix this …"

"And what will you do if he cannot?"

Taka's eyes briefly scanned Sesshomaru's companions when Sesshomaru wrenched him from the ground by his throat, "Kill Rin and death will be the least of your concerns!"

Unable to breath, "So you do have a weakness."

"Hmn."

Dropped, "So where does that leave us?"

"You will make sure that no demon enters from the outside."

"But it's raining."

"An inu yokai complaining about rain. Preposterous."

Dismissed he did as told for now.

Pulling in a skinned and gutted dear Sesshomaru placed it on the fire after making sure Rin was one hundred and ten percent ok.

"See Lord Sesshomaru," she smiled, "Rin used her size as an advantage."

"Practice with Jaken more." He said it as if he didn't care, but Rin seemed to take it as a compliment.

"You showed that two bit Lord Sesshomaru copy whose boss Rin," Jaken praised, "He'll know better than to underestimate a child." His voice was so full of pride it was contagious …

"Hey I can still hear you from out here!" for most people that is.

"When did you start learning how to fight Rin?" Kagome asked eyeballing the dagger Rin had. Maybe Taka's blood would do.

"Lord Sesshomaru says to survive you must learn how to depend on yourself so he started to have Jaken teach Rin how to fight soon after Rin joined him."

"Here Rin," Kagome reached for her blade, "At the very least allow me to clean it for you."

"Ok!" she handed it over.

"There is a stream three moan from here due west."

She nodded leaving the residence. Once she found the stream she sat down and greedily slurped up the blood then dropped it, "Oh my … this tastes horrible!"

But she was feeling better so she closed her eyes and licked it clean trying to fight the taste as it went down then rinsed the blood remnants free in the stream.

""

"I didn't know you had a cousin Lord Sesshomaru." She stated.

He noticed she seemed livelier. Must be the deer meat, "Seven."

"Seven?"

"I have seven cousins."

"What are their names!" Rin asked excitedly, "Are they nice? Do they live with you?"

Willing to entertain her questions, "My mother has an elder sister Tsukatana. Taka is her eldest child. He is also a disappointment."

"I can _still_ hear you!"

"Don't blame me for what your own mother said," he turned back to Rin, "Beneath him is Jade and she is strangely nice for a yokai. Then the triplets Ichi, Ni, and San live on the continent. Hayate owns a dojo and Shini was an assassin but from time to time manages a Brothel."

"Shini is very wild," Taka said from the outside, "She still has the hot's for you."

"Cousins are allowed to mate, but I do not share that philosophy."

"Tell her that."

"You think I haven't?"

"You have an aunt. What is she like?" Kagome asked.

"My mother," Taka answered instead, "Is one tough bitch. She is the second strongest Inuyokai alive second only to Sessho's mother."

"Who is third?" Kagome asked.

"My perfect cousin of course." Taka said with forced admiration.

""

Eventually Kagome settled into sleep pulling Rin closer incase Taka tried something. For some reason he seemed more of a danger to her than Sesshomaru.

"You can go to sleep too!" Taka laughed. Sesshomaru snorted in response clearly making an I don't trust you sound. Sitting outside Taka couldn't help to be somewhat happy. His oh so perfect from every angle cousin now had an Achilles heel and when the time came he would exploit it.

…**.**

**Hello, so tell me what you think of Taka? Is he annoying, a waste of paper, interesting? Please let me know! And thank you for reading! Please hit the review button … please **

**Tsukiyo Tenshi: Thanks for reviewing! **

**Neverest: I hope that was a good hmm and not a bad hmm **

**LovesDepp: Thanks for the review! And I'm glad you've noticed how I've been trying to play up Rin's character. It will become important later. **

**Loveinthebattlefield: All I know is that at her peak Whitney was a very talented woman and that a part of her will live on in those lucky enough to hear her music. **

**Lakeya2700: I know my updates could be faster. To think there was once a time where I updated every day sigh … **

**Kenjo: Thanks for reviewing! **

**Sesshomaru2004: I will thanks **


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: Ha they thought they sent me back to the states, but they're wrong muhahahahaha **

…

"Miko what are you doing!"

Kagome awoke to find her mouth on Sesshomaru's neck. Eyes wide she removed herself from him. "I umm," damn her neck still felt a little raw but better than yesterday, "I was umm dreaming of ramen."

"It appears yet another woman has fallen for Sessho." Taka said dramatically from the doorway.

"Will Kagome help Rin catch fish?" she asked trying to hide her smile at the expression Sesshomaru was given her.

"Sure." As they walked she couldn't believe how that happened. She fell asleep with Rin in her arms not sucking on his neck for kami's sake! Trying to figure how she even managed to do that while asleep she followed Rin to the stream she went to before watching as the girl snapped a thin branch from a low tree, then pulled out her dagger to sharpen it, tied her kimono up somewhat, then stood in the water perfectly still.

"Sesshomaru taught you how to hunt?"

Without moving her body save for her mouth, "Jaken said Rin was burdening Lord Sesshomaru by making him hunt for me all the time so Jaken taught Rin how to catch fish."

"But aren't you worried a yokai might attack you?"

"Rin is never worried while Rin has Sesshomaru." Her eyes grew steady then she stabbed the stick into the water pulling up a big fish.

""

"What does my mother want that she would send you in search of this Sesshomaru?"

Taka glanced over his shoulder at his younger cousin, "She really didn't tell me the specifics."

"Then there is no reason to return."

"She did however," he smirked, "Tell me something that would make even you run home in a hurry."

"She is dying? I didn't think her that old." He said emotionlessly.

"Oh Sessho," he tsked, "Nothing can kill her."

"Then state how she plans on making this one come back."

"All in due time."

He decided to let it go. He would get his answer. Instead Sesshomaru stood outside listening to the miko and Rin talk. Apparently Kagome needed help with capturing fish and Rin was more than happy to show her how to do it correctly.

Then the miko's question inflated head asked Rin about her trainings and asked her how she'd think she'd fair against himself. If he weren't above it he would laugh. Her powers hadn't even really returned and even with them she would stand no chance. In fact the sole reason he left their lot alive was because they had a common enemy.

"They are returning," Taka sighed looking at his chipped painted nails, "So what task are you on to today? Saving yet another ninjen village?"

"We are leaving." He said the moment the two broke through the clearing.

""

They settled down around sunset in an abandoned ryokan. Sesshomaru sent Jaken ahead to set up their plans that Kagome wasn't one hundred percent sure would work. A little nervous for tomorrow's events she couldn't help but twitch a little or was that from blood loss?

It was so hard not to just look at his beautiful neck and that vein that pulsated calling to her. Right then she would give anything for a pair of fangs. Kamies she was so ravenous that even the food she ate couldn't quell her appetite. When had she grown addicted to his blood?

And speaking of that delectable substance she made plans to train with Sesshomaru. He would do that. He showed that he at least could care for one human and he had taken care of her so far so why wouldn't he train her?

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Hn?"

"Will you please train me?"

"What for?"

"To get stronger." She said the obvious.

"No."

"No!" she whimpered.

"Do not make him repeat himself ninjen. Sessho doesn't like that."

"He doesn't like a lot of things." She snapped inadvertently at Taka. Turning back to the tai, "At least tell me why you will not."

"I have seen the half breed continuously defend and or rescue you. If you wish to get stronger in body then you must first become stronger in mind. You personally are inclined to being taken care of which, alright for a child such as Rin, is not befitting for an adult such as yourself."

"I don't rely on others!"

"Are you not relying on me now?" he had a point but she wouldn't give in. She had thought through all the possibilities and this was the only way to get his precious blood. He will not deny her this!

"If you are so eager you may train with me," Taka suggested, "All this walking and sitting is making me bored."

Eww not that nasty stuff … but it did kind of help, "Fine."

"Do not mortally injure her." Sesshomaru warned.

"I know Sessho the plan the plan blah blah blah."

They both moved to the side a ways before they both agreed no weapons since she didn't have any it would be hand to hand. From watching Inuyasha day in and out she knew charging wasn't the best answer. Not that it mattered because Taka came to her.

All his moves were obviously painfully slowed down and had a grace to them, but seemed to be lacking somewhat before he simply continued to knock her on her rear with precise moves again and again.

"Are you sure she's a miko?" the demon asked causing her to glare at him.

He nodded, "But I never stated her skill or lack thereof."

After fifteen minutes of not even landing a blow she gave up. Tomorrow she would be kidnaped and needed all the rest possible.

""

The Tsun village was a very nice one. It even had its own library and brothel not that she ventured passed the red lanterns but having one was a sign of wealth. There were also various bridges atop beautiful creeks full of life.

It was clear no one here harvested rice for a living. There was a surly woman selling tattoos, male acrobats performing for coin, children playing instruments, and a few old men richly clothed roaming the streets.

"I could get used to a place like this." She admitted.

"Then allow me to make that dream possible."

She turned to see a very handsome young man with impossibly long lashes, rich brown eyes, lush black as night hair, with a smile that could guide ships through a storm.

"My name," he bowed kissing one hand, "is Hansamu."

"Hansamu." She tasted the name.

"And a goddess such as you must have a fitting name."

"Oh me," she blushed despite herself, "Kagome."

"Kagome," his smile became even more blinding, "Where did you acquire such … appealing clothes?"

"My mother made it for me." She lied.

"Then she too must be a gift from heaven."

"You're certainly a charmer."

"I try," he looked around her, "Forgive me for intruding but are you searching for something?"

"I'm a traveler," she began her practiced story, "I travel village to village offering medical advice as well as weaving stories, but I am so tired right now. I planned on staying at the ryokan, but a boy pinched my purse before I made it there."

"How dare someone do that to you," he really sounded concerned, "I will report this to the authorities post haste. But for the mean time I can offer you accommodations. My home is on par with that of a banker so you will have a whole side to yourself for as long as you need."

"That is very generous of you Hansamu. If only there was a way of paying you back."

He closed in as if he were going to kiss her, stopped, then said, "Perhaps there is a way …"

She bowed, "Then I'll accept your most humble generosity."

He held her hand leading her through the busy city to its outskirts where his unexaggerated description of his home resided.

"It's beautiful."

"Not as much as you," he fake pouted, "Your rooms are this way."

That night he had fed her and regaled her of his ventures which she interjected with questions. He told her that he had four of these homes in each of the four districts and one in Europe. He also spun tales of how he became so wealthy and that for some reason demons hate him so much so he constantly wears the Eye of Tama to keep them away. It was after much talk and food that she settled into sleep only to awake surrounded.

"Hansamu!" she screeched.

"Oh I'm sorry doll," he said around his opium pipe, "But there is a bachelor who is willing to give a nice sum of coin in return for a girl like you."

"You tricked me!"

"And believe me when I say I'm sorry. I wish I got to taste the goods before I sent you on your way," he turned to one of the bigger guys surrounding him, "Speaking of which do you have Lily in my room?"

"She's on her way sir."

"No! Let me go!" A child protested not much older than Rin. Kagome watched horrified as he followed the young child with hungry eyes.

"Drug her if you need to and boys you know what to do with this one."

""

She was thrown in a cell under his home with about fifty other girls. One looked just like Lily. She must be a twin. The girl was crying so hard Kagome tried to comfort her.

"He hurt me first," the girl cried out, "He said if I behaved he wouldn't take my sister!"

A small demoness around the age of five with a control collar on her crawled over to her, "It will be ok. She just won't be able to stand for a while."

"Wait all of you have been with that bastard!" Kagome was the oldest one there by a rather staggering gap.

A girl with blue hair spoke up, "You are lucky. Most men won't pay the extra coin to get a virgin."

Seeing the hurt then hearing Lily's screams from above it strengthened her resolve, "Please tell me all you know."

"Why?"

"Because Lord Sesshomaru …"

"Who?"

"The ruler of these lands silly."

"What about him?"

"He plans on killing Hansamu ,but he wants information first to stop this once and for all!"

"Then why didn't you say so?" the girls stood closer to her.

"Ok while you tell me I'll try to work the cage free."

""

"Is the girl ready yet!" Jaken snapped one hundred percent in supper rich demon mode.

"Almost," Hansamu told him over tea, "But you know you could save a great deal of money if …"

"I said I want her virtue intact. What do you not understand about that," he clucked, "Should have known not to make a deal with a filthy human …"

Hansamu did enjoy young girls, after all they were very tight, but so under developed. He really wanted to take this Kagome woman for a ride which was why he was having this meeting.

"You have until tomorrow morning," Jaken huffed, "And if she isn't here exactly as I want her you will regret it."

""

"There is no way out of here!" she complained holding Lily in her arms. The girl had come back so dramatized Kagome didn't know what to do except to comfort her and whisper to her that they would soon be free.

A few of the girls admitted that there father's had fallen into debt at the gambling house and was giving a choice. Pay it their selves, give their daughter/s to the brothel and let them work it off over the course of ten years, or have all their debt paid immediately if they gave their daughter to Hansamu. Many choose the third option.

"Will you save my elder sisters Yuka and Yumi?" the girl pleaded, "Hansamu bought them but thought they were too old and gave them to the brothel up the street and the other was sold to a Ryu a dragon lord or something …"

"I will do what I can."

""

"Is she ready yet!"

"Yes Lord Jaken." Hansamu assured him, "Bring her out."

Kagome was brought to him. Jaken looked her over appraisingly for a good half an hour before he deemed her acceptable.

"You're payment?" He said somewhat impatiently.

"My guard will be delivering it as promised. Guard!" he squawked and in walked Sesshomaru.

Hanasuma recognized the silver hair and markings immediately. He ordered his men to attack but they died quicker than it took him to shuffle backwards on the ground. Shaking with the force of a typhoon he yanked his rosary off.

"B … B … Ba … Back yokai!"

Sesshomaru looked at the stone blinked and it shattered to pieces. His aura was so ominous that Kagome felt it prickle her skin next to Jaken who was begging forgiveness for calling his Lord a guard as said Lord had instructed.

"How did you … you you're not na na normal," he felt the wall behind him, "I'll give you all the girls yeah all of them free of charge! Just don't kill me please!"

"He had five year olds in the cells downstairs Sesshomaru," Kagome snitched, "He doesn't disserve to live!"

"I never planned on that outcome miko."

His mouth opened wide. This time he was the one being deceived, "I can offer you an … anything!" Hansamu pleaded.

Sword drawn, "Names."

Feeling the blade against his neck, "I … I was a slave born to a whore and exiled general," he began his story, "I ate from the trash th .. th … that's how poor I was when I was approached by a wealthy demon lord in armor with th … th … the crest of a golden cat or something and a few humans.

H … he told me that his land had seen much defeat at the hands of their enemies and thus were in debt. But he knew a way to make his people wealthy! Then he reached out to me and offered me this job. A way to both leave my low social standing and become wealthy.

That night I had a hot meal then the next day he told me I was to go in town, pick girls my age, bring them back to him. At first I didn't know what was going on but after a while I didn't care. He saved me! I would do anything for him!

The people of the eastern quarter were eager to sell their daughters to help! But the other lands weren't allowed to know which is where I would come in. A few nice words and a girl would do anything! Then I lured them to one of these places, trapped them, with a power limiter if needed, then auctioned them off for great money.

Then one day a man from the continent brings a man as white as clouds from overseas and bam my and my lords market soared! And I will tell you of all my acquaintances if you don't kill me!"

"One of the girls mentioned you sold the older girls to a brothel and one to a Ryu." Kagome pointed out.

He nodded, "My clients don't like the old ones."

"How is thirteen old!" she yelled at him.

"And as for Ryu , my spies found out he was buying up girls and freeing them. He rightly suspected something was wrong. So before he could get the other two sisters I fled the north."

"What made you think that you could do such on this Sesshomaru's lands?"

"You really plan on killing me don't you!" Hansamu tried to muster a bit of bravado since the end was at hand. Sesshomaru nodded, "Bastard," Hansamu hissed, "I wish you had a daughter! Bet the bitch would make a fortu…"

And Hansamu was no more.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Assuming a disguise I have returned to try to own Inuyasha, but for now I don't. **

…

"Hansamu has been murdered!" the servant carrying a tray of delicacies screeched. A moment later armed men with guns came in and fired.

"Look out!" Kagome shouted grabbing Jaken and jumping out the screen doors to the koi pond.

Instead of doing as told he allowed a few shots to hit him to study the impact of the weapon. It was fast, and the damage it did despite its small size was great. From this moment forward another one of these round balls will never pierce him again.

"Let me go wench," the toad fought her grip, "It will be an honor to die for Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Why risk your life for him when he doesn't care about yours?" Kagome asked wrestling him back.

He stilled, "It is obvious a wench such as you can never understand my Lord and you are unworthy of his presence!"

"Miko."

"Sesshomaru?"

"It's LORD to you."

"Shut up Jaken." she sighed exasperatedly.

"Lead me to the girls. And Rin you may come out now."

""

The moment the girls saw him their eyes widened brimming with tears of happiness all reaching out to touch him as if he were an angel. With a slash he broke the lock and they all bowed for him following the gesture with many many praises and asking where they were and how they could get back to such and such.

"Rin you are so lucky to have him." The blue haired demon girl smiled.

Grinning, "Rin knows."

"What is he like Rin?" A horse demon asked.

She thought about. Her ponytail swaying this way and that as she seemed to think the possibilities through, "Rin thinks Sesshomaru Sama is like the moon. Cold, beautiful, and distant but always there when you need it."

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Another girl tugged at his robes, "It you ever come to the Southern Lands in sixteen years please don't be afraid to send for me."

"These kids move fast don't they." Kagome sighed.

"But Kagome my sisters!"

She nodded, "Let's," a smell hit her nose, "Eat him." Sesshomaru turned around, "I meant free them!"

It took everything she had not to stare at the red splotches on his kimono. She wanted, no she had to have a taste, just a little closer, it's right there …

"Are you in need of assistance Miko?" Sesshomaru asked sensing her eyes on him.

Straightening immediately, "No!"

""

"Well that was the last one." Kagome said staring even more at his clothes than his face as she spoke.

"Yes," Taka smiled, "Charity time is over."

"Now on to the matter of my mother."

"Oh yes she wishes to see you."

"Of that I am aware Taka."

"Oh Sessho always to the chase. No fun. No fun at all."

"Mother …"

"Will love to see her son," Kagome quickly interjected, "Which is why you should hand me those dirty hakamas so that I can clean them for you!"

Pouting, "Why do all the woman want to see Sessho naked when they have me?"

"You should be lucky anyone wants to see you."

"What was that toad?"

"Nothing Master Taka."

"As I was saying." Sesshomaru began again when Kagome interrupted once more eyes wild.

"Wouldn't your people think it a sign of weakness if they saw their lord covered in his own blood?" she batted her eyes.

"She has a point Sessho."

Sesshomaru eyed her. Never before had she wanted to simply help him out of the kindness of her heart. What was she after? Could she have truly fallen for his looks as easily as the others? With a disappointed look he removed his top for her to clean telling her about the bathing salts to use on it.

Running as if her life depended on it she carried his top until she hit water then sucked on the red blotches, "Kami I needed this!" Kagome sucked harder and harder almost chocking on the fabric. Finished with one spot she looked disappointed until she saw others.

Licking her lips she divested her tongue among them feeling her strength return and with it some of her miko powers, "Finally," she hummed around an area, "Finally."

""

"All clean!" Kagome carried the damp fabric back to him, "I'll leave it on this rock to dry." Was what she was about to say when she noticed his beautiful chest and near tripped over her own two feet before regaining her composure.

"You arrived just in time." Taka said from the tree he reclined on.

"For?" Kagome asked checking on the sleeping Rin by the fire.

"My departure," he began to walk away then stopped, "Oh and Sessho your mother said something about NichiShu, she could use another project, being responsible for the death of InuTaisho, oh and something about the order …"

"Jaken!"

"My Lord?"

"Wake Rin we are leaving immediately."


	15. Chapter 15

….

"Can we fly any faster?" Kagome asked sarcastically as she clung to his boa, tail, pet, whatever thing that is on his shoulder.

"It's soft."

"Soft?" Kagome turned to meet Rin's eyes.

"Sesshomaru-sama's fur … it's soft."

"Really?" Taking a minute to still her tongue and use her hands she realized he actually was rather soft way softer than the beds in her time. As she snuggled Rin spoke again.

"You see Kagome Sesshomaru-sama is not only hard but soft."

"And warm." She sighed into his tail thingy when she was suddenly dropped harshly to the ground.

"We are here." He announced.

Here was at the bottom of a large hill. The western city looked more like a compound circled with twenty feet high stone walls guarded by numerous tall proud not to mention muscle bound inu yokai warriors with various hair colors. Upon seeing Sesshomaru they all beat their chest with their right hands over their heart then held the position on one knee until he passed them.

Then the equally tall two foot dense wooden door opened to reveal the rest of the city. At once Kagome was amazed at how civilized this place was. Every home resembled in part many of the ryokans and or lord's homes that they used as temporary lodging. Many of the homes even had small gardens and koi ponds. Thinking Miroku would have a field day here she noticed that even the ground was covered with natural stone instead of dirt as was the norm for this time.

The citizens all seemed just as excited as she carrying boxes this way and that hanging paper lanterns, banners, flags, and other decorations she didn't recognize bearing the number six hundred cradled by a waning moon all decked in in various reds, purples, gold's, blues, and whites. . And where every four intersections meet resided a fountain with the clearest water she had ever seen housing candles on hand made boats.

Eyes straying to see all at once she noticed how all the citizens, young and old, kowtowed before their lord with the look of pure admiration laced with a surprising amount of respect for Sesshomaru in their amber eyes.

Once outside of the city she noticed many marble carved dogs standing life size at the base of the hill.

"Those are kinda creepy." Kagome admitted. It was strange how life like they looked.

"These are the past Lord's and Lady's of the west monuments how dare you insult them!" Jaken snapped.

"Sorry I didn't know."

"It was obvious you stupid girl."

"I said I was sorry Jaken … one more wise crack out of you and I'll fry you."

"Ha as if you could."

"Come on Kagome or you'll get left behind." Rin said a good few paces ahead of them already ascending the stairs that led to the entrance hall. Looking at the steps she noticed they seemed no higher than the ones at home and with that she went on her way.

At the top the wooden doors opened to an area where servants greeted them also sporting the insignia of their clan asking them to remove their travel shoes for a walking pair. Exactly twenty steps forward a door equal to the one before it opened to a narrow pathway that had a koi pool on either side with floating lotus.

Kagome stopped temporarily to look at a white koi that circled a black one. Their coloring alone was weird but why were they circling each other?

"Those," Sesshomaru answered her unasked question, "Are ying yang koi fish. They can live only as long as the other and circle their mate for eternity. We keep them here to remind ourselves of our virtues as well as remembering that where there is wrong there is always good."

"I've never seen them before." She said truly amazed.

"Supposedly they are a favor from our patron kami."

Another set of doors opened to a shorter stairwell that displayed the house insignia plotted in colorful flowers on both sides as a mirror image. Slightly thinking that inu's were born full of their selves she followed him through one more wooden door that opened to a very long staircase.

Out of breath she finally reached the top to see female servants on both sides bowing to their lord biding him welcome. The last two servants of both rows then gave them slippers to wear asking them to remove their walking shoes.

From there the doors opened to reveal a throne room. One long red carpet divided the pale marbled room or so she thought until the servants lit the chandeliers that hung from the ceiling seemingly made of some crystalline rock. Because of their composition it refracted an interesting shade of light around the room.

At the end of the room were more crystals hanging from the ceiling as if to serve the purpose of a curtain until the servants parted it followed by the red one behind that to reveal a rather long throne chair with a woman resting upon it.

"You seem," the beautiful demoness said with a bored tone, "Unhappy to see me pup and yet you've bought me a snack."

"You killed father!" he growled loud enough that his voice reverberated chilling her bones on the spot.

"In case you forgot this is the part where you bow."

Begrudgingly he did as told. Although he was the Lord it was looked down upon to degrade your ancestors especially when she is still very much so the lady of the western lands. Following his lead she simply bent her head when she felt a hit to the back of her knees.

"You must bow to your status." Jaken scolded her.

Bowing as low as she could go without laying down she noticed that Sesshomaru really did favor his mother.

"My father …" he began again.

"Yes you are well informed."

"So you did do it mother."

"Of course I did. Planned it for near a century."

"How could you!"

"It was easy really."

"But to go to such lengths considering the past."

"One cannot move forward without a backwards glance."

"You will explain to this Sesshomaru …"

"I don't have to explain anything to you," she cut him off, "But since you are my one and only I guess I'll tell you."

After waiting a full five minutes in silence, "Now."

"Yes Sesshomaru you caught me," she said somewhat dramatically, "I've been planning your NichiShu!"

"Mother!" he growled.

"I find it so cute when you bear your fangs at me," her bored tone returned, "Makes me want to rip them out."

"And you wonder why I so seldom return."

"What makes you think I want you back?" she raised an elegant eyebrow that reminded her so much of Sesshomaru she almost wanted to ask if that was his twin sister and not his mother.

"You cannot deceive this one."

She smirked then, "Oh and Sesshomaru I forgot to mention that since your father never gave you a succession ceremony you are technically a prince meaning I can order you as well as make you stay here if need be."

Returning the gesture, "Your threats scare me not however I assume you know a way around this predicament?"

"Just as you should assume we will not speak of your father until after your NichiShu."

Narrowing his eyes, "I will be in my rooms."

"I would have never figured that much out and what of your snacks?"

"Jaken as you know Mother is a loyal servant."

"You insult me by implying that I would stoop so low as to eat insects."

"Rin is my retainer and she owes me a life debt."

"You truly are your father's son." She said then waved them off.

Outside of the throne room, "Jaken I have a task for you."

"Name it Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Inuyasha's wench will need to be conditioned to palace life. Teach her. Use force if necessary."

"Now wait a secon .." Kagome started when she got hit in the legs again.

"Rule one," Jaken started, "Always respect those of higher standing especially Lord Sesshomaru. There will be no back talking, ordering, demanding, disputing , rebuking, and disregarding the word of our Lord."

"Sessho … oww!"

"It's Lord Sesshomaru or Sesshomaru-sama for this fanfic to you wench!"

"Lord Sesshomaru you can't be serious right?"

"You wished for me to teach you," Sesshomaru reminded her, "discipline is the first step."

"But I do have discipline!"

"Listen less with your mouth and I might agree." He left with Rin at his heels.

"Rule three," Jaken began, "You must address everyone in this manor who are above your status with their title such as Lady Tsukicho, Lord Sesshomaru, and Master Taka."

"I know that Jaken," she couldn't let her food get away, "But I want to talk to Lord Sesshomaru."

Another hit, "Also added to rule one no summoning the lord! He summons you!"

"Peachy."

"How dare you insinuate I like men," hit, "Rule number four no insulting your senpai!"

"I can tell this is going to be a lot of fun …"


	16. Chapter 16

Kagome rested heavily upon her bruised legs eyeing where the red blotched the fading purple. If her legs were anything to go by her lessons were not going well. At first she thought it best to listen to the impf after all it was Sesshomaru who saved her life and she needed to respect both him and his wishes. However no matter what she did it was never good enough, a trait that seemed to follow her everywhere.

"I've figured you out." Jaken announced the moment he came into her room.

"Out?"

"Why you do not love Sesshomaru-sama. Only someone as simple as you would not understand the complexities of our Lord!"

"I understand that Sesshomaru …"

"No you don't. You see you believe just because you travel with the half-bred and a kit that you know everything there is to know about yokai and that simply isn't true, but I don't blame you completely for your ignorance. After all the Lord's half-brother's idiocy must have rubbed off on you."

"Are you implying what I think you are?" she narrowed her eyes.

"I am simply stating that your opinion of him is biased."

"Well it's not like he tried to kill me or anything." She said sarcastically.

"Silly wench yokai never try to do anything. You are alive only because he wills it. You're nail on steel voice is proof of that."

"Yes he saved me."

"Think back," he interrupted her again, "To the day when he caught your arrow with his two fingers. Think of how he displayed his ability to use his father's fang correctly? Think back to the many times you've crossed paths and yet came back unscathed? Do you honestly think that was because of you? Ha. It was by my Lord's calculating that you are where you are now. He spares Inuyasha not only because we all share a common enemy but because luck has it that he favors his father. The rest of you are spared because Sesshomaru recognized early on that the only time Inuyasha truly fights is to protect the ones he cares for namely you. Meaning, in case you weren't following, he kept you alive to make his brother stronger. An ends to a means."

"Then why am I alive now? Because he needs my help to purify jewel shards?"

"Sesshomaru-sama cares not for cursed jewelry even if you were strong enough to actually purify it at the moment."

"Then why am I here?"

"Sometimes I believe the Lord wishes to test my commitment to him, but knowing him he is searching for your purpose."

"Then why wait? Why not kill me?"

"Yokai aren't mindless pigs who slaughter all in their way like you humans! Yokai do not think as humans do."

"Then how do you think?"

"By first knowing your place. Second by deciding what in life is worth sacrificing yours for. Third by doing all you can to protect that which you are so ready to die for. And fourth by listening with your soul the only part of your body that cannot verbally hear or physically see. Then and only then can you begin to grasp the mind of a yokai."

"But what about yokai understanding humans?"

"That is easy for humans all fall for the need of wanting what they can and or do not have. Never content, always searching for ways to better your selves in the sights of other humans which is futile for once you truly become important your lives are already half over. You all fight to leave behind a legacy because the truth is no matter what you are going to die, a fact that all the rest of nature understands and doesn't fear."

"A yokai doesn't fear death?"

"Why fear the inevitable. It is what has the ability to change that you should fear."

"I never thought of it that way."

"Nor did me until Lord Sesshomaru told me what I have just told you." He beamed. His Lord never wasted words. When he spoke it was for a reason. Yet another reason why he is _so_ perfect.

"I guess because I don't admire him as you do is why he won't see me?" Or feed me. She added mentally.

"Humans are always so concerned about being liked," he sighed, "The Lord has never asked for us to love him or even to like him. However he demands our complete submission. His word is law."

"But I still don't see what makes Sesshomaru-sama so amazing. When everyone talks about him or look at him it is if he is a kami descended from heaven."

Eyes brimming with tears, "Magnificent isn't he? I was once the Lord of my people then I caught but a glimpse of him and knew that I would forever devote myself as his servant."

"You were a Lord?" He nodded, "Why give up such a lavish lifestyle for a man you just met?"

"Because I knew from one glance that he was the reason I was put on this earth. To serve him eternally is my greatest wish."

"You act as if you mater to him and you don't."

"And that's where you're wrong. Of all the Lord's followers I was personally chosen to always be by his side."

"But he hurts you."

"It is nothing that I do not disserve. I failed Rin and by failing her I failed him. I disserved to die and yet he spared me. That is proof enough of his favor. Most aren't lucky enough to disappoint the Lord twice."

"I still can't see why …"

"Walk with me." Jaken sighed. Together they weaved out of the palace to the base of the hill it resided on, "This place wasn't always a palace. It was a barren wasteland. The sight of many great battles. The first Lord of the west conquered all of the lands and built this palace on the corpse of the fallen. He designated the land to be ruled in four pieces because of its size.

When Inutaisho was young the Eastern Panther tribe believed that they were above the rule of the inu and waged war a war that was later finished by Lord Sesshomaru. While many love the spoils of war they often overlook the cost. All the lives, the currency, the villages, the history, destroyed all for a dispute between two persons.

Although Sesshomaru-sama loves battle he refused to sacrifice our people any more than he had to. He personally took to the battlefield and destroyed the panthers. Once given the chance to annihilate the panther tribe leaders he refused. He showed mercy to them and their remaining troops.

He ended a war which lasted centuries at a young age. After that he personally sought out strong demons with a passion for human flesh. Although Inutaisho was known for his love of humans it was his son who outlawed their consumption. Anyone who so much as harmed a human village on his lands faced death.

Because of this humans shared their technology with the inuyokai. Our breed cared little for irrigation and crops. We were hunters and gathers until our Lord forced us to live with the humans. Because of that he brought the inuyokai and his followers to a higher plane.

The statues surrounding this palace are the work of human and yokai relations. A gift to show their love for our Lord."

He then turned leading her to a school, "Sesshomaru-sama believed education should not only be for the Lords and Ladies of the land. He despises those who lack a certain mental growth, like you, so he set up schools. Something many of these children and adults are experiencing for the first time."

From there he led her to a food stand, "Do you know yokai are strong enough to catch and kill anything they wish to eat right?"

"Yes?"

"Well did you know overpopulation of yokai in one area tends to lead to a lack of prey?"

"Yes."

"We have these food stands to keep our people full and their purses bulging. With more options we are able to survive in one area longer and grow. With growth comes culture and technological advancement amongst other things."

From there he led her to a part of the western lands that wasn't built in an organized city model but looked rather between current and old times. Within the village lived many half demons.

"Doesn't he hate half breeds?" After all he told Inuyasha as much many times over.

"The Lord's personal feelings have nothing to do with the raising of a kingdom. He believes due to the fact most yokai refuse to modernize that they will become extinct. And at the end of the day a halfer is better than a human."

"The Lord has been most kind to allow us to live here," A female villager with scars marring her face in every direction came to them, "My kind isn't welcome anywhere else. My face is proof of it. Unfortunately I lost most of my family before I came here. Here we live in peace. Because of this we gift our Lord with the best of our harvests every year. Especially for the NichiShu."

"NichiShu?" Kagome asked. The Lady had mentioned it.

"You do not know of it," the half-bred demon gasped, "Why it's the Lord's Day. A celebration that occurs every time the Lord gains another century old!"

"Forgive her ignorance." Jaken sighed.

"Of course Jaken," she bowed slightly, "If you'll excuse me."

"Of course."

"So Sesshomaru's birthday is coming up? How old is he?"

"Six hundred," Jaken beamed.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"No. The NichiShu is the western lands most important holiday. Everyone gets the lord a gift and you are not an exception."

"But I have no money?"

"That's not my problem."

"Jaken."

Hit. "Master Jaken wench!"

"I understand why you showed me all this and I am impressed, but still …"

"He saved your life you ungrateful wench!"

"Sesshomaru spared me yes, but actions speak louder than words. He has done much good for everyone here, and although he saved me, I cannot forget the many attempts on my life so easily."

"Then perhaps I shall tell him to return you to Inuyasha."

"What? I'll never go back to that that …"

"Inuyasha has saved you again and again then sacrificed you while my Lord has tried to kill you and yet saved you when least expected. That must register even in your tiny brain."

"It does." She began clenching her fist at the memories.

"Which is why she is confused."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken exclaimed dropping to the ground properly at the sight of his presence until he noticed Kagome didn't, stood holding his staff dangerously close to her chins, and made her connect with the floor as she should when in the presence of their Lord."

"Is this all the progress you have made Jaken?" he sounded disappointed yet unconcerned.

"Forgive me my Lord. She is an idiot! Ass-dumb! There is nothing I think anyone can do to penetrate her thick ungrateful skull!"

Her mouth began to water involuntarily. Trying to fight her obvious staring of his blood vessels, "When can we spar?"

"When you are worthy."

"And when will that happen?"

"That depends on you miko."

"Please!" she could smell him from here. Noticing her feet seemed to move closer, "Please!"

"No."

"Is it because I don't worship the ground you walk on?"

Instead of answering he turned to Jaken, "Rin wishes to see you now."

"And what about me?" Her answer was the sight of his retreating back. "Fine then if I cannot please him this way then I'll get him a gift. One he can't refuse in exchange for sparing lessons!"


End file.
